


The Unexpected

by lasairfhiona



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-25
Updated: 2010-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had no idea who they ended up in the position they were in but he liked it</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unexpected

He sat slouched on the sofa with his feet propped up on the oversize ottoman that was serving as an extension to the sofa. Looking up at the tv, he saw the movie they'd been watching was long over and replaced by one of those _Home Alone_ movies he hated the first time around.

Calleigh was asleep with her head on his lap and he had no idea who they ended up at her place with half drank glasses of wine on the side table and a plate of crackers and a partially eaten wheel of cheese her cat was expressing interest in near his feet on the ottoman.

They had been at the Christmas party for the lab, both of them entirely too sober and neither in the mood to be there.  He'd seen Calleigh looking unhappy and suggested they leave.  They'd gone for drinks or to grab a burger together before so leaving together wasn't unusual for them to leave together so no one raised an eyebrow when they left. 

However what happened after the left the party wasn't usual for them and that was what he couldn't explain.  They ended up at the beach walking along the shoreline.  When she stumbled he took her arm to keep her from falling and ended up holding her hand as they continued to walk talking about whatever popped into their heads.  When a wave caught her unawares and soaked her pants, she suggested they go back to her place. 

They watched the original _Miracle on 34 th Street_ or at least tried to.  He couldn't say who fell asleep first. He just knew they were both asleep before the movie ended.  Not that it really mattered.  He was here in her apartment with her head in his lap, sound asleep.

He didn't know what was next or where they were going from here, if anywhere, but he really liked where they were right now.  He liked the kiss they shared when he caught her on the beach. 

Brushing her gold strands back from her face, he caressed down her arm.  He wasn't trying to wake her.  He just wanted to look at her.  He froze for a moment when she shifted wrapping an arm around him as best she could.  It was her murmured "Frank," the nearly stopped his heart and had him smiling.  Leaning back against the sofa, he closed his eyes, content with where they were for now


End file.
